Acuerdo de amistad
by Akuma White
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto de Amor Prohibido del foro Mundo Vocaloid. Lo que sienten no puede ser. Un acuerdo es lo harán para protegerse. La tentación les gana y aun dicen lo que sienten… por lo más doloroso que fuese, pero a su vez es hermoso.


_**Este fic participa en el reto de Amor Prohibido del foro Mundo Vocaloid**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **Vocaloid no me pertenece, solo la historia de este one―shot...**_

 _ ***―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―**_

 _ **Acuerdo de amistad.**_

Ella siempre es así, es tan buena con todos, tan dulce, amable, alegre, positiva... Pero al ser tan bondadosa, todos desean tener alguna señal, una señal que demuestre que eres la única persona que tiene su corazón.

Y no soy la excepción, deseo ver es sus ojos turquesas el amor tan intenso que se asemeje a Lo que siento por ella... Para mí y solo para mí... lo irónico es que es así...

Su belleza es algo que podría llamarse 'de otro mundo'. Su larguísimo cabello turquesa que en más de una ocasión he acariciado y peinado con la perfecta excusa de las 'cosas de chicas' que se hacen en las pijamadas, me daba ternura que siempre llevaba dos coletas altas como peinado. Su suave y tersa piel que llegue a tocar cuando acariciaba su mejilla, era tan delicada que me daba terror en lastimarla. Sus enormes e inocentes ojos claros que hacían que me ahogase en su profundidad y la cual no quería salir jamás. Aquella voz de ángel que siempre te decía palabras de apoyo y afecto. Todo de ella amaba y deseaba, la quería abrazar y nunca soltar por nada del mundo.

Pero lo que realmente me enamoro de ella fue su corazón. Su afán de hacerse amiga de todos, lo entrometida que solía llegar a ser para ayudar con la felicidad de sus seres queridos, su inocencia que rozaba delicadamente con su carácter infantil, aquella actitud alegre en los malos ratos para contagiar su positivismo, esas sonrisas que daba a todo el mundo pero solamente a mi me daba una especial, su amor por la vida, su actitud vigilante cuando alguien se acerca a mi...

¿Cómo logre ser su amiga cercana si soy todo lo contrario?

No me interesa ser amiga de nadie más que no sea ella, no me interesa que la vida y la felicidad de los demás a excepción de ella, suelo ser alguien seria menos con ella, y siempre veo todo lo malo... menos con ella.

¿Cómo es que ahora somos conocidas como 'las mejores amigas por siempre'? Eso ni yo lo sé.

.

De nuevo alguien se acerca a mí en el descanso, sus intenciones son muy notorias y me molesta enormemente.

―Luka, quería saber si...― aquel chico de cabellos dorados me hablaba con enorme nerviosismo ― ¿Te gustaría salir a un lado... en las vacaciones? S-si puedes claro, es decir 'primero los estudios', ¿No?― río de forma nerviosa.

Simplemente negué con la cabeza y hable ―No, ya tengo planes con alguien más. Lo lamento― _"En realidad no"_ pensé para alejarme de él sin esperar ningún tipo de palabra por parte.

.

― ¿Es enserio lo rechazaste?― me pregunto después de contarle el motivo del porque me separe de ella en el descanso. Estábamos es su habitación.

―Obviamente, ya tengo planes contigo, ¿Lo olvidas?― respondí con naturalidad mientras me recostaba en su cama, habíamos caminado bastante y me sentía cansada.

―C-claro que no lo he olvidado...― afirmó deprisa, tal vez por mi pregunta. Tenía mis ojos cerrados, por lo tanto no miraba su rostro. ―Es decir, me encanta pasar tiempo contigo... pero no quiero que rechaces al chico más guapo del instituto por mi...― explicó tratando de sonar molesta, fallando en el intento, parecía feliz… en verdad que es una mala actriz.

―No considero a Yohio el 'más guapo'― dije abriendo mis ojos lentamente ―Acaso... ¿No quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?― pregunté mirándola a los ojos, me senté aún sin apartar la mirada. El pensar que la respuesta sería un 'No, no quiero estar contigo' me hacía sentirme muy mal.

De inmediato se sentó a mi lado y tomó mis manos con las suyas ― ¡Claro que quiero estar contigo!― grito solamente para que yo la escuchase ―... Me gusta estar contigo.― término en un susurro humedeciendo un poco sus labios.

―A mí también me gusta estar contigo.― admití con todo el amor que podía mostrar, desasiendo el agarre de nuestras manos y acaricie una de sus mejillas. _"No tienes idea de cuánto"_ , estaba tentada en decírselo, pero aquellas palabras jamás salieron de mi boca y solamente las dije en mi mente.

―... Miku― le llame, notando como su expresión se relajaba por mi suave tacto en su piel.

― ¿Um?― Fue lo único que dijo. Aquella sonrisa tenue y sus ojos cerrados en señal de tranquilidad hacían que yo la mirase con atención, no quería perderme ninguna expresión de ella.

―Te amo...― dije sin más sabiendo su respuesta...

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Tan reservada, misteriosa, fría, inteligente, y poco o nada sociable, hacían que no apartase mi mirada sobre ella. No entendía porque era así con todos y un día decidí en acercarme a ella.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando note lo atenta y comunicativa que era conmigo y solamente conmigo.

Mi dicha aumentaba cuando varias personas trataban de hacer lo mismo y fallaban rotundamente... lo sé, es cruel de mi parte el sonreír cada vez que alguien se le acercaban y Luka los alejaba de forma grosera, no podía evitarlo, el saber que era la única que había cruzado esa barrera de su corazón, me alegraba y hacia que mis sonrisas se expandieran más. Todos notaban eso, pero no sabían el porqué, suponían que era por mis notas altas o por ser alguien popular, querida y amada... si tan solo supieran.

Aquella mirada intensa color zafiro, que en la mayoría de veces no mostraba emoción, pero que sólo conmigo mostraban atención y afecto, hacían que me hipnotizara de una manera que no entendía de todo. Su largo cabello rosado que normalmente lo tenía suelto, mejor para mí, podía acariciarlo cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Su esbelto cuerpo que pude ver con adoración cuando nos bañábamos juntas. Aquella voz suave y aterciopelada que me solía contar muchas cosas y me decía dulces palabras de cariño. No me extraña que a pesar de su carácter, sea una mujer atractiva, siempre la he descrito como una deidad.

Ese carácter sobreprotector que tenía solamente conmigo, aquellas leves sonrisas que eran unas joyas debido a lo poco común que eran, ese carácter celoso que tenía cuando alguien más me hablaba, su madures que hacía que todo estuviese en orden, aquel misterioso afecto que me mostraba, y lo detallista que era solamente conmigo que mostraba...

No es de esperarse que la amara tanto y no solamente como amigas...

.

Un amigo mío pidió que habláramos los dos... a solas, sabía lo que iba de decirme...

―Miku, sabes que desde que te conocí, mis intenciones no eran por amistad solamente, ― empezó hablar, parecía seguro, pero el tembló de sus ojos lo delataban ―me has dicho que tal vez podría suceder, pero que necesitabas tiempo... me gustaría saber si ya es posible...― dijo sonado lo más dulce posible.

Es cierto, hace tiempo él se acercó a mí con obvias intenciones. En aquel entonces no entendía lo que sentía o el por qué estaba tan confundida al respecto, por lo tanto solamente le dije 'el tiempo lo dirá'. Había pasado meses y mi amigo parecía ya no importarle, parecíamos amigos de grupo solamente. Si, no negaré que es bastante atento y muy lindo, incluso es muy atractivo, pero yo ya entendía que era lo que sentía por Luka...

Trague largo para quitarme la sensación de culpa ―Len... sabes que te aprecio mucho y que agradezco lo atento que has sido, ― empecé a explicar de la forma menos dolorosa posible para él ―no puedo verte más que un amigo, sólo eso y eres uno de los más cercanos que he tenido. En verdad siento que hayas estado conmigo esperanzado de que te llegase a corresponder, en verdad lo lamento y me siento culpable al respecto.― me sincere sintiéndome decepcionada conmigo misma.

Mi amigo rubio entendió y no parecía molesto o triste, solo un poco apagado. Me pidió que olvidara su confección y siguiéramos siendo amigos, yo acepte sin prometer que olvidase sus sentimientos...

.

― ¿En verdad te dijo eso?― me pregunto un poco molesta. Estábamos comiendo en su casa.

―... Sí, pero le dije que no podía ser de la forma más atenta, claro― explicaba temerosa, sabía lo que diría. Era un extraño sentimiento de temor y soberbia lo que sentía, temía sus enojos, pero también los amaba porque eran una clara señal de sus celos.

―Conociéndote, le habrás dicho de tal forma de que lo hayas ilusionado...― comentó de forma ácida, usando con fuerza los palillos.

―No es así, ― afirme ―le deje en claro que solamente lo veo como un amigo.―

Bufo para luego mirarme ―Pues debes hacer lo mismo con la mayoría, babean por ti, es evidente.―

No pude evitar sonreír ―Tal vez, menos a alguien.― dije de forma sugerente, levantándome e ir hacia ella ―Nunca le diría eso, tu eres la que más lo sabe, ¿recuerdas?― le pregunte tomando su mano que descansaba en la mesa.

―Nunca lo olvidaría, ¿Por qué crees que me preocupo?― me dijo levantándose y abrazándome con ternura ―Me da miedo― me susurro en mi oreja.

Por instinto me enterré en su cuello, usando mis brazos para sostenerme en donde mismo, ―No deberías sentirte así― dije bajo aferrándome más a ella ―Sabes que eres la única que amo.―

Por poco sentí que lo haría, que lo haría por primera vez, pero se quedo estática... no la puedo culpar, fue un acuerdo que hicimos y planeamos cumplir por más doloroso que fuese.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Era evidente que lo que sentíamos era mutuo, ¿Entonces por qué actuábamos así? Por miedo, teníamos miedo de lo que pasaría en el futuro si decíamos lo que sentimos.

Tenía miedo que la llegasen a lastimar o rechazar por aquello.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Tenía miedo que me alejasen ella, miedo a que se meta en problemas por lo nuestro.

Había ocasiones que quería olvidar ese acuerdo y lanzarme a ella para abrazarla, gritar lo que sentía para que todos se enterasen y dejar en claro que me pertenecía, como yo le pertenecía a ella.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Esto era prohibido, es evidente.

Sólo teníamos que conformarnos con ser amigas y tratar de reprimir lo que sentíamos... fallando en la mayoría de las veces.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Cuando estábamos solas, decíamos lo que sentíamos, era doloroso pero también hermoso, a pesar del tiempo, nuestros sentimientos no habían cambiado, pero no podía ser y punto.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Nunca llegamos a más que unas palabras y abrazos de amor... solo eso, nunca requerimos de algo más, nos conformamos con eso.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Estábamos tentadas, en más de una ocasión íbamos a romper el acuerdo para, solamente, probar nuestros labios... pero el deseo de protegernos una a la otra nos ganaba.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Es lo correcto... Para dejar de sentir este amor prohibido.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

¿Podremos lograrlo?

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

 _ **FIN**_

.

.

.

 _*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―*―_

 _ **¡Prometo ya jamás escribir finales así! ¡Hasta me dolió! (?)**_

 _ **Bueno, aquí está ¡Fuck! ¡Jamás había escrito tanto en un día!**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, me despido porque quiero dormir... Bye.**_


End file.
